


in which the author doesn't know what platonic means

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e07 42, i honest to god thought i was done with this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was scorching and it was desperate, sweat was dampening her clothes where they had only just dried after being in the overheated cargo ship but what did that matter when the alien she adored with every fiber of her being was undressing himself so feverishly that buttons from his shirt were bouncing across the room and to the floor?





	in which the author doesn't know what platonic means

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyN5157_Xos
> 
> 42 is my favourite doctor who episode of all time and i have complicated feelings about ten and martha  
> i wrote this in an hour. expect little.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. There was no exposition, no preamble. Two sets of dark eyes met from across the console room and the swirling universe seemed to align for split second of understanding. Two adjacent souls, yearning, burning. The grating of the floor rattled with converse-clad footsteps and high top boots met halfway.

They crashed, with electricity burning where their blood ought to be, lips and teeth and skin. The Doctor smelled like sweat and sulfur, but an imploding supernova wouldn’t have deterred her in that moment. Three hearts pounded in two chests, taut muscles still tense from fear and adrenaline. They’d come so close this time, too close. A single error could have killed either of them, or both of them, or the entire crew of the ship. It was too much this time, she had seen it written across his face, but he cradled himself behind a falsehood mask like he always did.

The key had been an olive branch she’d accepted with a soaring heart fluttering like a fledgling dove taking flight in her ribcage. The key that was currently resting on the floor by their feet, forgotten, in their desperate passion. His tongue was curling on the back side of her teeth and deep beneath the heated fog clouding the room she knew this wasn’t how it should be. When she looked into his eyes she saw stars and galaxies, mysterious nebulas unexplored that enchanted her like a siren’s song. But he didn’t see so much as a glimmer in her eyes, did he? 

“Martha, Martha, Martha,” his mouth was moving again hers, breathing her name against her own lips like a prayer, as if it was the only thing left in the entire world that made sense. Maybe she was wrong. Even if she wasn’t, she could have this. If there wasn’t another instance like this one for the rest of time that would be alright, because she could have this. She could have his wiry arms clutching onto her like they were standing in a hurricane afraid of blowing away, she could have his leaning into her hands as they roaming his hair. No matter what happened, this would be. This moment, this action, this intimacy, it would always exist and it would always, always, be hers.

They were clinging to each other like kittens in a snowstorm, as if letting go would mean they’d be forever lost. She needed to know he was here, alive, no demonic sun parasite eating him alive from the inside out, and he needed to know she was here in his arms, alive, not burning to death in an escape pod drifting into a sun. They were here, they were in the TARDIS, they were safe. The rest of the world may as well have been paused as the vortex held them aloft, supporting their desperate touch.

There was something building in his throat, a noise like a grunt held for much longer than should have been physically possible. He moaned, he was growling into her mouth and it was rumbling in his chest, vibrating through her like an ultraviolet ray. She was sure she must be dreaming when something stiff brushed against her hip, it couldn’t be…

There was no doubt when his hips undulated and what was unmistakably an erection ground against her stomach. She gasped, she pulled away and gazed up at him. There was something in his stare, an almost distraught look of terror mixed beyond recognition with affection and mania. He was burning her, he was on fire and she was only caught in the blaze but the shadow of the flame was the best thing she had ever felt. 

“Please.” His voice was low and his accent thick, a torrid whisper of breath that said nothing but meant everything. 

She nodded until her head spun and again they met with a fervor unrivaled by the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. It was scorching and it was desperate, sweat was dampening her clothes where they had only just dried after being in the overheated cargo ship but what did that matter when the alien she adored with every fiber of her being was undressing himself so feverishly that buttons from his shirt were bouncing across the room and to the floor?

He was fully naked, suit piled on the floor and she throbbed with want as she absorbed the sight of him in his full glory, something she’d anticipated since the moment he’d kissed her in the hospital. Even with his proudly rigid member begging for attention in plain sight, she could only stare at his face, the way he looked at her like her was terrified she was going to fade from his grasp. She undressed faster that she ever had before with wetness pooling between her legs and then the head of his manhood was against her clit, rubbing in a slick friction that made both of them cry out. 

He lifted her in his arms, resting her backside on the console before penetrating her with a gusto that made all breath leave her. Her pounded into her with his face pressed into her neck, all hot panting and needy growls like feral beast mating. To the universe, they were nothing more than another pair of creatures fucking, yet to them their whole worlds were crumbling and rebuilding in front of their eyes.

“Doctor, touch me.” His member was gliding against the rough flesh inside her but it wasn’t enough, she was aching and only his touch could quell the need. His hands dropped to her engorged bundle of nerves but he was clumsy with his movement and she keened. She rested her fingers atop his fingers atop her clit and guided him in circular motions that stroked in just the right way to make her moan.

She was building pressure and she knew he was as well, stubble scraping against her cheek as he lifted his lips to her ear. 

“Do you feel that, Martha? I’m inside you. I’m filling you, making you full to the brim with me,” his words were deeper than the eroticism on their surface, he was rambling out mindless ardor nothings that showed his love for her in his own Time Lord way. “Full, always full of me, I’ll always be inside you. Never leaving, never leave me, never leave me, Martha, please.”

“Never.”

His thrusts became sloppy as he chased his release and he began to chant in rhythm. “Mine, mine, mine mine, mine…” With each plunge into her he breathed the same word, not possessive but almost comforting, as if he was trying to remind both her and himself that they were safe and alive and together.

She crashed over the edge like a wave on the shore and the scream that ripped itself from her hoarse throat only goaded on his release. She could feel the thick fluid that spurted from him and it made her fleetingly wonder where this endeavor could possibly lead. What kind of future could she have with an immortal alien man of another species whose life consisted of getting into mortal danger travelling through time and space? The universe was kind to her, however, and allowed her thoughts to return to the euphoric face of the post-orgasm Time Lord before her.

He carried her from the console room down corridors she didn’t bother to track. Their destination, wherever it was, had a plush bed that he collapsed into with her, forehead not leaving hers. He was flaccid and still inside her but all she felt was warm. Even if it lasted no longer than this, even if tomorrow would begin without acknowledgement of the nights events, in that moment she was warm with the object of her desires curled around her like an overprotective anaconda, and maybe that’s all she needed.


End file.
